


I Should Have Known, With a Boy Like You...

by one_day_sooner



Series: Canadians Prefer Blondes [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_day_sooner/pseuds/one_day_sooner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeff and Mike are THAT couple, Brownie discovers Drew's not-so-secret crush and wonders why in the hell they all want the blonde ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known, With a Boy Like You...

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as usual, my own beta. Any mistakes are all me. 
> 
> Title from "Always" by Rilo Kiley

Jeff fixed Mike's collar, smoothing the pale grey striped shirt over his broad shoulders and down his strong arms, looking over at Drew and subconsciously running his hands through his season-short hair after looking at the D-man's messy black mop. 

"You look great, dear. Do you need a mirror or do you believe me?"

"Fuckin' blow me Richards," Jeff replied cheerfully, tugging Mike's belt so that the buckle was centered in front of his pants. "Jesus, learn to put your damn belt on right, will ya? This isn't juniors anymore, ya loser."

"Believe me, I know. You weren't as great in bed in juniors as you are now."

"Fuck you I was always good in bed!"

"Why does that make sense to me?" Lewis asked, one eyebrow raised as he walked past the forwards to grab his jacket, Jeff's hands around Mike's throat in a playful chokehold. "That you'd be fucking in juniors, that is. I bet Jeff was always great in the sack."

"Lewie, I am buying you a drink. I'm buying this man a drink. The truth needs to be heralded. Shouted from the rooftops and shit, and this man says it."

"You're buying the first round anyway Carter," Brownie grinned, checking his pockets for his cell and keys.

"Make sure you have your wallet, Cartsy. I'm not covering you this time."

"C'mon Dewey. That was once. Besides, you owed me for that one night in London!"

******

"Hey. Drew. You gotta stop looking like someone licked the last donut in the world, pal. We're out for a good time, celebrating Kopi's triumphant return to us," Brownie frowned, clapping the younger player on the shoulder. The team was tucked into a back corner of a nondescript bar on the west side, Cliffy and Marty chatting up a pair of gorgeous brunettes at the bar and Richie tossing a dart at the board over the jukebox with Carter laughing at him from the edge of a pool table. Lewis was absorbed in his phone as he waited for the bartender to fill their drinks, occasionally smiling at the screen and sending Drew a text when he saw Slava hitting on a stunning redhead that was way out of his league. "How long til the kid strikes out?" he sent, looking up to see when Drew got it. She cupped his cheek and laughed, walking away with a sway in her hips and a shake of her head, leaving the Russian confused and frowning. 

"Your American girls, captain. They make head hurt." He sat next to Dustin and looked mournfully at the beers Lewis brought over. "And you not seem like vodka. This hurt my soul. Next time I see Sanja or Zhenya or even Bryzgalov, I drink with them, like real men drink. Why all Russians be in East?"

"Aw, can it Slava. You don't like beer, you get the next round. Yeah. Didn't think so, man." Cartsy chirped, sitting on the last chair. Mike perched on his lap and grinned at his teammates as he took two beers, one for himself and his linemate. Lewis had pressed in close to Drew in the booth, smiling softly at his roommate and sliding his arm across the back of the Canadian's seat. He offered a toast to their Alternate's return to the team after his knee injury, sending the boys into loud cheers and slaps to Anze's back. 

A bit later that night, Trevor was dancing with a girl who worked at the bar, laughing as she tripped on an errant pool cue and nearly fell over. She grabbed his shoulder and held on, her bright green eyes peering up into his steady blues, and she leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth. He turned his head away to look at the table and her mouth brushed his cheek, leaving a viciously pink streak across it. Drew stood to leave, a frown plastered across his face and Brownie caught his sleeve before he could get out of the booth completely. 

"Wait, Lewie?" He asked, his eyes following Drew's and landing on the blonde getting the barmaid's number, tucking the napkin into his pocket and promising to call. He was always true to his word and Drew knew he'd at least go for coffee with the girl, even if he wasn't really interested, and mostly he wasn't. He spent long days working out with Drew or watching sports with Brad or comparing iPods with the goalies. Justin had laughingly called him a hockeysexual after a practice, joking that he seemed to only want to be near his team and never had a girlfriend to go bother. 

Drew sank back down into the booth and thought for a minute before he nodded. The captain knew everything, or could put it together quickly so denying it was out of the question. "Yeah. I've been trying to date him for a year already and he's clueless man." 

"That explains why you get so pissy we call him your girlfriend. And all the basketball games." Brownie frowned and took a drink of his bottled water. "Man. You Canadians and your blondes. What, do they not have blondes north of the border?"

"Carter is blonde," Drew pointed out mildly. "Anyway, who besides me and Richie is obsessed with blondes?"

"Stolly, for one. You ever see his girlfriends? Hottest girls you can imagine in more shades of blonde than you knew existed."

"Yeah but blonde guys?" 

"Your precious Captain Canada and the Golden Kid. You didn't have to room next to Kane at the Olympics. And Crosby was almost always in Jack's room, 'working on plays' as Jack put it. More like wrestling naked or something but hey. I never judged. Just thought his obsession with Crosby was weird."

"Jack and Sid, huh? Nice. But Kane and Towes? I thought they hated each other on the best of nights." 

"No way. They're in this weird symbiotic relationship. Kaner is a goofy but talented douche and Towes is serious and polite enough for both of them. Weird but it works." Brownie sipped his water and smiled. "Look man. All I'm saying is if you want him, you gotta go for it. He won't get weird if you say what you're thinking. You're best friends and all."

At that point, Lewie walked up and slung his arm around Drew's waist. "Ready to go, roomie?"

Drew smiled at Brownie and slid his arm across Trevor's shoulders. "See ya at practice tomorrow, captain."

"Hey, put up a point versus Colorado and I'll tell you about the Olympics."

"You're on."


End file.
